Lunatic Love
by Miss Maudlin
Summary: ...I’m gradually nearing the edge of reason my toes hang dangerously over the precipice, as if daring lunacy to finally take me. A part of me wishes to fall. Maybe then these dreams will stop... [oneshot]


_**A/N:**_

This fic came from no where. I started out with another idea but then this one developed. Hope you enjoy some fluff. I needed some after having a terrible week last...week. X.x Woot.

* * *

_**Lunatic Love**_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_Cuz I'm in Love with you_

I think I have some type of disease. Some kind of illness that causes me to think these thoughts and form these images in my mind until they drive me to the brink of insanity. I'm gradually nearing the edge of reason; my toes hang dangerously over the precipice, as if daring lunacy to finally take me. A part of me wishes to fall. Maybe then these dreams will stop.

Ah, but, if I fall, I will never be able to experience those fantasies in reality. Even right now my brain is filled to the brim with them. I cannot help but to stare at his figure and the way his hair brushes his brow and the way he purses his lips when he takes a sip of tea. I could drown in the depths of his dark blue eyes. Desperately, I wish I could touch his hand, feel the length of his long fingers and even the rough calluses upon his palm. But all I can do is sit and watch and dream and wish. Sit and watch and dream and wish that Link would love me like I love him.

He remains silent in his musings as he sits across from me on the sofa, his brow furrowed in thought. After a few moments his gaze switches from the table to my face, where our eyes meet. I feel my heart begin to pound furiously.

"Zelda," he says, "are you well? You seem to be rather quiet today." He sets his cup of tea down onto the hard, wooden surface of the table. The brown liquid sloshes slightly before settling in the cup once more.

I blink for a moment, my thoughts out of control. My lips purse to form a response but nothing emits from my throat. It's as if my vocal chords have twisted into knots. An unbidden tremble begins in my spine and crawls up my back, until my hands are shaking. I set my own cup down for fear of dropping it, but all I manage to do is slosh the hot liquid onto my quivering hand. The tea water burns and I gasp at the sudden, painful sensation.

"Zelda! Be careful!" Link scolds with a note of concern in his lyrical voice. He rises, a linen napkin in hand, and sits himself beside me. Without a word he takes my burned hand and wipes off the tea before blowing on it, his breath cool as an autumn breeze. I begin to tremble even more. His touch makes me quiver so badly I fear that I might come apart, bit by bit. My sanity is leaving me. I can feel gravity pulling me down from the precipice...

Link sighs. "You're hand is quite red." He looks to me, his eyes brimming with worry. "It shouldn't blister, but if it does, be sure to keep it wrapped in something cool. That should ease the swelling." With that, he rises and goes to the nearby washbasin. He rinses the linen napkin in the clear water and comes back to the sofa. Gently, he wraps my hand in the soaked cloth. "Keep that on it. It should help the pain." He frowns slightly before adding, "You should be more careful, next time. What if the water had been at a boil?"

I nod stupidly. I can't speak. I can barely think. The touch of his fingers has left me breathless and shaking. Even his gentle reprimands have made me mute. His blue eyes are such a lovely color, deep and full of both strength and tenderness. Black lashes brush against his cheek when he blinks, and at that moment I wish with all my heart that I could be that cheek, to feel the softness of those lashes!

The silence stretches. Link eyes me curiously, his head cocked slightly to the side in thought. His blonde locks shift and my heart jumps at the movement. I hide my shaky hands in my lap, attempting to retain some of my limited dignity. Eventually, though, the silence is pulled taut and snaps, the sound almost audible.

To my complete shock, Link takes a hold of my chin and lifts it gently toward himself. He continues to eye me thoughtfully. I, on the other hand, am so completely shaken up that I fear that lunacy will take me right then. Its cruel claws are snatching at my ankles, just waiting for me to lose my balance and plummet into its clutches. The edge is so near, so near I can see the pebbles shift and slide down the side of the cliff...

"Zelda," Link says quietly, catching my attention. My breath quickens. "Are you well?"

I stare. I gape, open-mouthed. Am I _well_ he asks? I want to laugh. I want to cry. Can't he see how completely in love with him I am? Can't he see the way I shake like a willow in a windstorm whenever he touches me? Can't he see how my eyes are filled with so many unfilled wishes that my head spins and my thoughts swirl uncontrollably?

I begin to laugh. I laugh hysterically, feeling lunacy gripping my ankles. It's finally taken me, I muse through my laughter. I'm finally going to plummet into insanity. I hunch over, my eyes fill with tears, my abdomen is aching; I can't stop the laughter. Absently, I notice how my hands are shaking even more than before, and I continue to giggle uncontrollably.

Link is silent. Eventually, though, he begins to laugh hesitantly with me; perhaps if he laughs, too, he will understand the hidden joke. "Zelda," he asks worriedly, while continuing to laugh slightly, "what is so funny?"

I look up at him. My laughter abruptly stops at the confusion in his eyes. I feel my heart begin to break, bit by bit. The lunacy that I had thought had embraced me, let's go. Allows me to fall into my own pit of despair, completely aware of all that is occurring. Unbidden, my eyes fill with ashamed tears. They trickle down my cheek, leaving a hot trail that burns my skin. "Nothing is funny," I murmur. My voice chokes on a sob. "It's not funny at all."

I begin to cry. I cover my face and sob. I can't think properly. My mind is a jumbled mess of thoughts and emotions. I rock back and forth and forget that Link is sitting right there, watching me in my hysterics. I forget to feel ashamed as the tears fall continuously.

I remember his presence, however, when he wraps me in his embrace, his arms encircling me completely. His unspoken concern breaks my heart. I cry all the harder. Countless tears fall while I continue to grip his tunic with all my strength. I'm falling apart. Only Link is holding me together.

Wordlessly, he strokes my hair, and I calm a little. I wipe my eyes and cheeks gruffly, hoping to rid myself of the remains of my hysteria. Sweet Goddesses, what was wrong with me?

I don't look up at Link. I bury my face in his tunic and hope that he never dislodges me from his embrace. I breathe in his scent: the scent of the forest, of rain, of horses. I sigh, sinking into the circle of his arms. Eventually, he speaks. "Zelda," he says while shifting slightly, "are you going to be all right?"

I look up into his eyes. Ah, how could I have ever wanted insanity to take me? I would never have been able to gaze into those blue irises ever again. What human would wish such a fate for themselves? I smile slightly; I feel as if some invisible burden has been lifted from my shoulders. Tenderly, I smooth his blonde brows with the tip of my index finger. "You have lovely eyes, Link," I remark absently.

He flushes at the sudden initiation of intimacy. Gently, he removes me from his embrace, but doesn't leave the sofa altogether. "Ah, Zelda," he says tentatively, "are you certain you are well? Or is it..." He coughs, flushing a deeper red. "Is it...that time...of the month that has you so...unstable?"

I blink. Suddenly, I burst into laughter. But this time its true laughter, filled with amusement at Link's embarrassment. Ah, the stupidity of men, sometimes. Link, however, fears I have become hysterical again and takes my hands. Smiling conspiratorially, I take my hands from his and wrap them around his neck. "You, Link," I intone with heavy-lidded eyes, "are a fool." Before he can respond, I pull his head down and kiss him full on the mouth, no holds barred.

Link stiffens in shock. In return, I kiss him gently, sweetly, seductively, nibbling a little on his bottom lip. After a little persuasion, he resigns himself to his fate. Quite enthusiastically, I might add. Somehow we find ourselves toppling over onto the sofa, Link above me, Link controlling me, Link taking the initiative. He kisses my lips thoroughly until he eventually moves to my jaw, my throat, my collarbone, kissing and nipping gently.

Ah, I have been mistaken. Lunacy is still there, and with that first kiss, I have fallen into its clutches. Link's kisses drive me to insanity, so sweet and wonderful are they that my mind is not my own anymore. I've given myself up, it's all over now, I've lost myself in insanity's dark abyss.

How exquisite this lunacy has become.

But after a time, I am lifted from that abyss and see light once again. Link kisses me gently, tenderly, one last time before sitting up and gazing at me, his eyes still dark with passion. I continue to lay there, my lips swollen and my neck and cheeks flushed. Eventually, he asks seriously, "Care to explain?"

I laugh joyously. With a giggle, I fling myself in his embrace and topple him. Now I am in control. "Are all men this stupid?" I counter, smirking.

Blonde brows furrow. "Are women always this volatile?" he asks in return.

"Perhaps we're volatile because men are so completely inept in understanding us."

"Perhaps if you would care to tell us what you're thinking we wouldn't be so inept."

"But it's so obvious."

"What is?"

I smile sweetly. Slowly, I trace his jaw line and weave a circle around his Adam's apple. "That I'm in love with you," I answer quietly.

He blinks. He takes my hand that was currently making random geometric shapes on his body and remarks, "I figured that after you kissed me."

Silence.

"Well...?" I pry.

"What?"

I huff. "Are you going to tell me that you love me or not?"

He laughs, the nerve of the man. "If you'd just be patient," he says, "you wouldn't have to get so upset."

"Are you blaming this on me?" I demand, frowning.

Unexpectedly, he shifts me so that he is now above me, like before. "Not necessarily," he answers.

"Link..." I growl.

"What?"

"Say it."

He thinks a moment. As I am about to kick him in a tender spot, he breathes in my ear, "I love you."

I relax. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. Before we both fall into the abyss again, Link remarks, "You scare me, you know that? You're a complete lunatic, Zelda."

I nip his ear and he shudders. "I appreciate that sentiment," I murmur.

Insanity swallows us once more.

* * *

I really don't know where this came from. Best not ask, really. And, yes, the above lyrics are from the Avril Lavigne CD. Throw tomatoes if you wish. I can't help my pathetic taste in music. But there is a lot worse, you know. :P Please review. Thanks. xD 


End file.
